Shall we dance?
by blaiir
Summary: Kisumi no entiende qué es lo que está mal con él. Se entrega en cuerpo y alma a sus amantes, busca satisfacerlos en todo lo que está a su alcance y sólo pide que lo quieran a cambio. Pero al parecer nada es suficiente y ya no está tan seguro de poder seguir ocultando lo solo que se siente.


**Notas:** Hey there~ Empiezo a creer que los crackship son lo mío. No, no se confundan. No digo que escriba mejor sobre ello (lol) sino que siento debilidad por parejas que apenas y se cruzan en las series/juegos/etc. Igual creo que con esto supero un poco mi límite. No hay fanarts de ellos, ¿entienden? Yo no :'D

Anyway. Espero que les guste. Falta la segunda parte. Ya la tengo en la cabeza, así que ni bien decida cómo enfocarla voy a subirla (:

Btw, el nombre surgió por una canción de Solids. ¿Alguien tiene tiempo para que le cuente de Tsukino Pro?(?)

Ya, ya me voy.

* * *

Shall we dance?

.

.

«¡Hola, Kisumi! Espero que sigas recordándome.

Te escribo para avisarte que haremos una reunión de reencuentro. Mi hermano se la pasa pegado a Haru —no le digas que te dije eso, por favor—, pero el resto de nosotros nos hemos distanciado un poco estos últimos años. ¡Pero eso no puede quedar así, ¿cierto?! Sé que tú seguramente me comprendes. Aunque no hemos llegado a ser cercanos, sé cuánto disfrutabas pasar el tiempo con todos.

Rin y Haru volverán a Japón para estas vacaciones, ¿qué hay de ti?, ¿en dónde te encuentras? Pensamos reunirnos en mi casa. Si me confirmas que vendrás, envíame tu teléfono, así podré indicarte cómo llegar. Y podríamos ponernos al día también, ¿no crees?

¡Ojalá pudieras venir. Nos encantaría que estuvieras aquí! No creo que seamos demasiados. Sólo _los de siempre_. Trataré de convencer a Makoto para que venga y Sousuke estará aquí. Quizás también algunos amigos de mi hermano del antiguo equipo de Samezuka, pero nada más, será algo pequeño.

¡Espero nos veamos en dos semanas!

Ah, y puedes traer a quien desees ;)

M. Kou»

.

Kisumi releyó aquel correo electrónico un par de veces. Con cada palabra repetida la sonrisa crecía en sus labios. Con cada palabra repetida, la tristeza en sus ojos.

« _Nos encantaría que estuvieras aquí»,_ decía el correo. _Nos._

Se preguntó qué tan cierto aquello. De hecho no, no se lo preguntaba; sabía que era una mentira.

Probablemente Gou sería la única con la que no se habría acostado ese día. Y bueno, Haru no contaba. Hasta Makoto había caído al fin cuando Rin y Haru se marcharon a Australia y regresaron tomados de la mano.

Kisumi Shigino había tenido sin duda muchos amantes en sus veinticuatro años de vida. No tenía un _tipo_. Le gustaban los hombres. Que le hicieran divertir, sonreír, que se dejaran querer. Sin embargo, pese a que él no buscaba alguna cualidad concreta, todos ellos tenían algo en común: algunos se dejaban coger, pero ninguno querer.

Y realmente no entendía qué estaba mal con él. Cuando comenzó su vida sexual, una parte madura suya reconoció que quizás era demasiado joven para esperar compromisos. Luego se había preguntado si quizás era que resultaba malo en la cama, pero con la mayoría había repetido al menos una vez sin que fuera iniciativa propia. Luego pensó que quizás era su físico, pero muchos le halagaban abiertamente, aún sabiendo que aquello no era necesario para conseguir sexo con él. ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Su personalidad? Se desvivía por complacer a sus _parejas_ , por agradarles, porque no se cansaran de él. Pero eso inevitablemente llegaba, más temprano que tarde. En verdad no sabía qué era lo que hacía tan mal.

La mueca de sus labios acabó por acompañar a sus ojos y a las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de ellos. Sin querer seguir haciéndose daño con recuerdos dolorosos le respondió a Gou que no estaba seguro de poder asistir —claro que no iba a poder—, pero que se comunicaría con ella cualquier cosa. Por último le agradeció que le tuviera en cuenta. A último momento decidió agregar su número de móvil para no quedar excesivamente descortés.

Luego de darle al botón de «enviar» miró el pequeño reloj de mesa que estaba sobre su escritorio. 23:37 del viernes. Casi sábado. Se sentía triste, solo. Y su solución, si bien no la más adecuada, era la más fácil de afrontar.

Se bañó, se arregló lo mejor que pudo, se puso esa colonia que le había comprado su madre en su último viaje y partió rumbo a esa discoteca que le garantizaba que no pasaría la noche solo.

Esa noche bebió hasta que su corazón pareció dejar de doler y luego bailó en medio de la pista con una sonrisa enorme.

Como esperaba, como _cada vez_ , no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió un cuerpo pegado a su espalda. No volteó enseguida pero lo adivinó grande, fuerte, por la firmeza con la que lo había tomado de las caderas y la facilidad con la que había alcanzado su cuello, teniendo en cuenta su altura.

Sin dejar de sonreír ni moverse sinuosamente contra el cuerpo que tenía detrás, elevó sus brazos para colocar una mano en su cuello y la otra en su cabello. Se sentía fino y suave, aunque seguramente tenía algo de fijador, y su cuello era ancho; no se había equivocado al pensar que era fuerte. Lo que sentía en su baja espalda le dio la certeza de que al parecer era grande en todos los aspectos.

Kisumi se mordió el labio ligeramente, divertido y, para qué negarlo, excitado, y acabó por voltear. Ese día no estaba particularmente exigente, pero le gustaría saber desde ahora si tendría que hacerlo de espaldas y pensando en alguien más.

Pero nada más alejado de la realidad. No sabía si era un efecto de las luces, del alcohol o acaso de su propia necesidad, pero sintió que estaba frente al hombre más guapo que hubiera visto nunca. Su mirada era explosiva, pasional sin duda, intensa como pocas. Y su cabello… Al demonio, no le importaba de qué color era en aquella semi penumbra intermitente. Aquellas facciones masculinas y ese cuerpo prometían una noche para el recuerdo y eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

Se pegó lo más que pudo a él, una mano en su cuello otra vez y la otra descansando en su pecho brevemente, luego bajando más y más, sin dejar de bailar. O restregarse, según cómo se viera.

—Soy Kisumi —dijo, acercando su rostro con la excusa del alto volumen de la música. Cuando el otro se movió para quedar a la altura de su oído, mil nombres ya habían pasado por su cabeza. Sin embargo lo que oyó no era lo que esperaba. No _aún_ al menos.

—¿Tu casa o la mía? Puedo pagar un hotel si lo prefieres.

No se dio el lujo de sentirse herido. No era tan hipócrita como para negarse que eso era lo que estaba buscando, ni para fingir que no estaba deseando sentirlo entre sus piernas.

—Vamos a mi casa, no está tan lejos de aquí —dijo, sonriente.

.

.

El viaje se hizo silencioso teniendo en cuenta que el conductor del taxi procuraba no hacer mucho ruido al respirar y que Kisumi se la pasó sentado a horcajadas sobre su acompañante, besándolo hambrientamente.

No sabía quién había pagado pero tampoco importaba. Lo importante era llegar al quinto piso cuanto antes, porque la ropa definitivamente no se quedaría en su lugar mucho más tiempo. Él no tendría problema con detener el ascensor y hacerlo ahí, de nuevo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el otro si llegaba a fijar sus ojos en la pequeña cámara de seguridad en una esquina.

Por eso se esforzó en que sus manos se movieran sólo lo suficiente hasta que llegaron a destino. Pero ya cuando cruzaron la puerta no pudo asegurar que llegarían a su cuarto.

La ropa efectivamente desapareció de forma rápida de sus cuerpos, quedando desperdigada por el suelo alfombrado de la sala. Y Kisumi tampoco tardó en arrodillarse frente al otro, luego de empujarlo por los hombros para que se apoyara en el muro. Ahora, con más luz, estaba seguro de que no quería perderse nada de ese hombre. Por eso es que no fue por darle un gusto a él, sino a sí mismo, que acabó por llevarse _aquello_ a la boca sin tapujo alguno. Y sentir una de esas fuertes manos guiando sus movimientos de manera algo brusca y oírlo jadear bajito de forma ronca sólo lo encendía e incentivaba a hacerlo mejor, a relajar más la garganta, a tragar más.

Soltó un jadeo cuando lo sintió tensarse sobre su lengua y eso pareció conformar al otro, quien ahora sin tanta brusquedad guió su cabeza hacia atrás para salir de su boca. Seguidamente lo tomó del mentón y lo elevó un poco para besarlo superficialmente.

—Quiero metértela ya. —Su voz, más ronca de lo que le había parecido antes, mandó escalofríos a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—Pensé que no lo dirías nunca —jugó y luego se puso de pié completamente para quedar a su altura—. ¿Qué dices, _big boy_? ¿crees que puedes cargarme o vamos a mi cuarto? —preguntó sugerente, aplastándose completamente contra él. Su expresión sorprendida le hizo soltar una risita casi infantil.

Pero como toda respuesta aquel sujeto que le llevaba varios centímetros de altura volteó y lo dejó ahora a él contra la pared, las manos pegadas a la misma, sobre su cabeza, por el fuerte agarre sobre sus muñecas. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recrearse con esos ojos que parecían arder cuando un nuevo beso que parecía querer devorarlo lo asaltó.

.

.

Kisumi se sorprendió al comprobar que efectivamente era tan fuerte como parecía. Y pasional. Con iniciativa, pero también predisposición para cumplirle sus caprichos. No quiso contar la cantidad de veces que se corrió a lo largo de la madrugada, pero cuando cayeron rendidos en la cama la claridad de la mañana ya estaba presente.

—¿Puedo tomar una ducha? Seré rápido —le preguntó el _extraño_.

Él sólo hizo un ruidito de gusto y se removió contra las sábanas, volteando a verlo con pesadez. Asintió dirigiéndole una sonrisita y le señaló el armario diciéndole que ahí había toallas.

Cuando lo vio salir de su cuarto, completamente desnudo y con una toalla blanca en la mano, estuvo a punto de detenerlo y pedirle que le diga su nombre. No se había atrevido a preguntarle de nuevo luego del claro rechazo a responder eso en la discoteca. Había hombres así, otros que no besaban, que no miraban a sus amantes a la cara, y no quería arruinarlo. Pero ya se le acababa el tiempo.

Él, desde pequeño, siempre fue alguien que se arriesgó. Y había aprendido de cada experiencia, fuera ésta buena o mala. Pero ahora, paradójicamente, la había pasado tan bien que no le alcanzaba para dejar de sentirse tan mal. No iba a decir que se había enamorado de un desconocido que ni siquiera le había querido dar su nombre porque sería mentira. Pero sí estaba interesado, sí quería verlo de nuevo, sí quería conocerlo y hablarle, sí quería que él le invitara un café, o a bailar de nuevo. Y que a lo último, muy a lo último, quizás recordaran lo bien que la habían pasado en la cama y lo repitieran.

Su corazón volvió a estrujarse dolorosamente. Tonta Gou. Si no hubiera leído aquello no estaría tan sensible, enfrentándose al hecho de que no importaba lo que hiciera, terminaría solo, justo como más temía para sus adentros.

Escondió el rostro en la almohada para que la tela se tragara las lágrimas y justo en ese momento, como si necesitara algo más para sentirse patético y pequeño, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de forma lenta. Seguramente pensaría que estaba dormido. Sintió los pasos sobre la madera. Uno, dos. Y listo. Pasaron unos segundos y luego la misma cantidad, alejándose otra vez.

Sabía que no debía hacerse eso, pero Kisumi giró levemente el rostro y lo vio ya vestido, imponente otra vez. No, no debía, pero siempre hacía las cosas mal y esa no sería la excepción.

—¿No me dirás tu nombre?

Sí, evidentemente lo creyó dormido por el sobresalto que tuvo al oírlo, pese a que su voz era baja, _quebrada_. Sobresaltado, quizás, pero no pudo saber qué otra reacción tuvo porque no volteó.

—No creo que sea lo mejor.

—¿No quieres quedarte a almorzar? —insistió, sonriendo abiertamente pese a que no creía que fuera a verlo ya.

—Debería irme. Adiós.

* * *

 **Notas:** no odien a Sei. O sí, como quieran(?)


End file.
